Cold Attraction
by emjalen
Summary: Borrowed from the lovely Moondoe and her story Never Wanna Go Back Home. Commander Neko studies Neyo for a weakness and finds his chance. OC/OC. Her story line folks, just a little cameo shot regarding the inner thoughts of one of her characters.


Disclaimer- I don't own Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Nor do I own Neko- she and her romance belong to Moondoe- many thanks to her for letting me borrow Neko. Neyo is actually a canon character who belongs to George Lucas.

Author's Note- **All mentioned incidents and quotes come from Moondoe's Never Wanna Go Back Home fic**. It isn't mine people! All I have written are Neyo's thoughts (that he has in my imagination) about Neko. I may have also taken Commander Neyo a little out of character than what Moondoe intended for him. To see her full chapter in all it's much better glory, check out chapter 17 of her story I mentioned above.

She was in his head, and Neyo couldn't get her out.

_Neko._

She was one of the special cloned I.O. agents, whose existence was kept a secret from the majority of the GAR. What her and her sisters were created to do was even more secret. But Neyo knew, knew how deadly and beautiful they were, and knew the intelligence that they gathered saved his brothers' lives. He also knew that the girls were victims, slaves, unable to escape, forced to undergo continuous torture and let men abuse their bodies. They should have been broken, but love and sisterhood kept them strong. Though he admired them all for their strength, there was one who caught his eye.

_The Huntress._

The nickname suited her, the woman whose features were that of a tiger mixed with a beautiful woman. Purple eyes, dilated like a cat's, coldly stared at him, not impolitely, but simply the expression of a predator sizing up her prey. Her face was snow white, and her skin looked so soft that he had to clench his fists to keep from brushing against the satiny fur like texture of it. She was part of the tiger pack, the most notable member being Kit-Kat, who caught just about every trooper's eye with her enthusiastic nature.

Neko's cold nature mixed with her predatory coolness and disinterest in anyone who wasn't a sister had the opposite effect.

_The I.O. agent made from ice. _

Even when she and her sister Willow handed his men their asses in practice, designed to make his men better and stronger fighters, it was Willow who was the topic of gossip afterwards, Willow who was the focus of lustful glances and fantasies. No one lusted after the Huntress.

_"Unimaginative. They only go for certain parts that would fool battle droids, but not Commando droids or any other droid that the Seppies could come up with that actually think. Their patterns are predictable, they come from the guides. It'll get them killed."_

_Amazing, predatory eyes gleaming purple in challenge up at him, stirring an animal snarl from deep inside him. _

Her sister had been amused, off in her own world when and Neko had come to tell him of his men's progress. Neko's emotionless dismissal of his men had burned, as the blunt nature of her words scraped against his pride. He was furious with her, with the dismissal of his men, and with the insult regarding his ability to train his men.

_"Sir, you wanted to know the problem. I've told you," she had said, "Don't blame me for their errors."_

_The laconic Commander_

Neyo knew how his men viewed him- cold to the point of emotionless, terse to the point of silent, and a merciless training master. He cared for his brothers- he just didn't show it. As he drove them in training, keeping Neko and Willow's suggestions in mind, his anger at Neko began to cool for her part in the insult. She hadn't been rude- the woman had simply been honest and straight to the point. Now removed somewhat from the incident, having regained his coldly detached point of view back, the commander could appreciate her bluntness. She was honest, tough, and straight to the point. A great fighter and clever. Someone who doesn't let emotion overwhelm her senses.

Neyo would have accepted her as a worthy comrade, someone who was useful in a fight, but there was one thing his pride could not accept.

_Purple eyes glancing him over, no lust or curiosity in them, simply assessment- and then brushing him off, arrogantly regarding him as below her and not a threat. _

It made the animal in him, the primal part that came out in battles and enjoyed killing, furious and… attracted.

_Neko._

_The Huntress._

_A pale, tall figure, lean with muscle but not without feminine charms… a study of white and silver and strength. _

Had Neyo been a different man, he would have said he was entranced with Neko. As he wasn't another man, and was a calculating commander with a reserve made from stone and a fire that _burned _in him, demanding to be fed, he merely planned.

He wanted her. He wanted Neko in his bed, surrounded by his scent, smelling of him. He wanted her long legs wrapped around his waist, her throat barred to his teeth, her head thrown back in ecstasy, her purple eyes wide with shock and want. He wanted her pretty mouth open in a moan, her smooth, aristocratic voice broken and thick, crying out his name. He wanted the Huntress to submit to him, roll over for him, bare her body for his taking. He wanted to take her up against the wall, seduce her in a bed, drive her wild wherever he could, and break her mask of disinterest. He wanted to _force _emotion out of her, make her to react to him in the way that he always, _always _reacted to her.

Because Neyo couldn't help himself. Every time he saw her, he wanted her. Was fascinated by her. There was an animal in him, and it lusted. At first, for Kaminoans, whose atrocities concerning his brothers were too great to be counted. Then, for blood. On the battlefield, the blood of his enemies, spilled for daring to fight against him, for daring to injure and kill his brothers. But blood lust wasn't enough, and he found himself often left empty and dissatisfied by it.

He'd never felt it for another person until he saw Neko, beautiful and strong and _dismissing _him like he couldn't take her on. So he watched her. The more he saw of her, the more he liked her, admired her…and wanted her.

Neyo was not a man to act passionately without thinking, not a man who didn't plan out his actions. So he watched and waited and studied Neko, trying to find a weakness. There was none, of course. Until there was.

Her sisters. His weakness, her weakness, they were the same. They would never leave a _vod _in trouble.

When he saw the two arrogant mongrel personnel arguing with Neko and Willow over whether or not the two men had the right to make the sisters their whores for the night, Neyo wasn't sure what surprised him more- the fury on Neko's face, or the fury he felt at the two men getting anywhere near his sisters' beds.

So he clamped a hand on her shoulder and pushed in front of her, making sure his emotionless front was up. General Allie would not be happy if there was an incident with the mongrels on her ship. Thought the kriffing things were so whiny and weak, Neyo didn't know why the GAR bothered to hire them.

"You bet there's a problem," the shorter man had hissed and pointed towards his sisters in arms, "Those two, are _**Justice**_ personnel! They were let off of Kamino with the sole rule that they tend to the needs of all non clone officers! They refuse to cooperate and I demand they be punished this INSTANT!"

"They are not on the _**Justice**_," he had pointed out, trying not to show how annoyed he was at stupid mongrels who couldn't memorize regs. "Those rules don't apply to them here."

"You damn well BET they apply to them! It applies to them everywhere. It's why they were allowed to leave Kamino in the first place! Since they are not following orders, they need to be shipped back to Kamino and RECONDITIONED!"

Willow and Neko had snarled at the speaker, making him jump back, to Neyo's amusement. His sisters would rip these men apart in bed. The mongrel recovered with a sneer. Then he understood the man's threat, and felt the blood in his veins simultaneously heat up and turn to ice in the same instant.

"I'm higher rank than you," Neyo could hear the icy threat in his voice, "No such thing will happen."

"You are still a clone," the man said furiously, turning to stomp down the hall, "I will be having a talk with General Allie about this insubordination! From ALL of you!"

The mongrel whirled around and stomped off. The two younger looked at each other sourly before turning and following in his footsteps.

It was Willow who breathed first, breaking the tension and thanked him.

Neyo just grunted at them, not really seeing it as anything important but he turned to ask them about the rules- _did Neko and her sisters really have to submit their bodies to any random, cruel man's whim, not just possible Separatist targets_-

And found Neyo only a few inches away from him. He stared down at her, not really knowing what to do. His first thought was that she wanted to pick another fight about how they could protect themselves, but her eyes were thoughtful as she watched him.

"We owe you a debt for this, Commander. Take your pick."

_She was serious. A debt to call in on the Huntress…he couldn't see proud Neko giving in to anyone wishes but her own. _

His eyes narrowed, "Debts can be called on whenever the debtor wants."

_Surely she wasn't giving him this kind of opportunity…_

Neko crossed her arms and said coldly, "I don't like letting favors sit. I'll either forget or never repay it because I've been lied to about debts before. I want it done NOW."

He eyed her for a long while, deciding what _did _he want from her.

_Her as mine._

Both girls watched as his eyes flickered around as he thought long and hard about what he wanted immediately

_It's impossible…but I can have her, if only for a night. Time enough to savor her, love her. _

His eyes coming back to her, and flashing slightly, told them his answer.

"I want you with me tonight," he said after a long pause that sucked the room of air.

Willow tilted her head at the request and glanced at her sister. A single white eyebrow had gone up. Neither of the women had been expecting that from this particular commander.

_Surprised girls? I have wants like every other man. And you Neko just rub up against every one of them. _

But a debt had been struck as soon as Neyo stepped between them. And all personnel under General Ru'more repaid their debts. That's how Ru'more raised all her children, though Willow doubted it to mean in this way as well.

"Fine."

_Gotcha now Huntress. Her eyes were almost violently cold and he could see the distaste and suspicion in her eyes. Still, she's follow through. Neyo was nothing if not committed. _

Willow looked towards her sister.

"What time do you want me?"

_Every night, every day, every hour. _

"After hours. Precisely."

"Done."

_Checkmate, Huntress. _

2nd Author's Note- I have gone back and re-edited this. To make it clear- Neko is the woman, Neyo is the clone trooper commander. Also, _mongrel _refers to non-clone personnel.


End file.
